


A Wolf at the Door

by Misterkingdom



Series: How Mercy Looks From Here [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dubious Consent, Earth-3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterkingdom/pseuds/Misterkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I asked Santa for you.” Tim said like it contributed anything to their conversation. The boy stared out the window at the grey dawn smearing Gotham City into a snow globe. “I was four. What did I know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet from my failed mirror-verse fanfiction, 'How Mercy Looks from Here'. I'll be salvaging it for the parts I like and posting shards from it periodically.

 

 “I asked Santa for you.” Tim said like it contributed anything to their conversation. The boy stared out the window at the grey dawn smearing Gotham City into a snow globe. “I was four. What did I know?”

Dick tried to recall Tim's little face among the crowd on the day the light went out of his life. No avail.

“I proved myself good enough to become a Talon when I was twelve.” The fun sized psychopath had a chance at a normal life. He threw it all away for gun smoke and blood. There were rumors of  the kid’s parent’s demise. Most of them centered on the kid taking care of it with a little white powder sprinkled in Tiffany teacups. “I wanted to be close to you, you know?”

“That’s not creepy at all.” Dick said sarcastically. 

“On my fourteenth birthday, I brought Owlman the head of that hotshot politician who wanted to shut down Wayne Corp. I asked for you again.”

 “I wasn’t good enough to ask outright?”

The boy smirked. Dick needed to keep his cool until he figured out what the little psycho knew.

“I know your secret. You have a choice—“

“Tell me what you want.” Dick’s stomach knotted like a fist. This foreboding made him want to shut his legs a little tighter. He knows exactly what the little sicko wants down to the stickiest detail.

Dick wasn’t a virgin by any means. Kori had taken care of that in a grimy stall of the girl’s bathroom at Titan Tower. Sweet little Barbara Gordon came after her with a shy smile, mood music and a dozen candles in her father’s bedroom. Roy had fucked any gender reservations right out of him in the back of a cherry red AMX Javelin while Cream’s _White Room_ pulsed in the background. Slade— _oh Slade_ —taught him the pleasure of a good beating with every bite mark, and raised welt spelling ‘daddy issues’ into his abused skin. He’s been with guys, girls, aliens, and beings outside of the gender persuasion of every shape, color, and size.

He hasn’t been properly fucked in months but he didn’t want to be out of control—especially with a freak like Tim, but he’ll offer himself up. He’s not worth much anyway.

He could kill the little cunt. Bury him where Dick couldn’t find him again if he wanted to. The idea always nibbled in the back of his skull. He could never bring himself to draw final blood.

“I want you more than anything.” A lie. The boy was hungry for the mantle and he’s getting impatient for it. Owlman and Tim will face off in an earth shattering reckoning. Dick will stay out of it.

Dick stood up when the boy advanced. Tim stopped close to him and laid his hot, heavy hand over Dick’s heart. Tim’s stormy ocean eyes are in his line of sight. Nostalgia pinched his abdomen. It seems like yesterday the boy was twelve and they were watching fireworks bloom over the black coffee waters of Gotham harbor.

“Dick—“Their lips met in a slow, mechanical way suggesting the boy been studying it more than doing it. Dick kept his hands at his slide, too tired to push the boy away. He closed his eyes as the taste of green tea entered his mouth. Fancy cologne bum rushed his nose. Tim’s calloused palm grazed his cheek before cupping it. Dick slid his hands to the kid’s hip, pulling their hips together. Tim went as still as a corpse. Dick’s heart sped up.

Tim broke off the kiss and pushed Dick onto the sofa. His static grey eyes were glazed over.

“Tim?” Dick treaded carefully. He settled on the couch and fingered the Taser he kept attached to his belt. The kid’s eyes refocused with a promise of bloody retribution for whatever sin Dick just committed.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t ever fucking touch me.” If looks could kill, Dick’s blood would be smearing the drywall. Tim shouldered on his jacket, slammed his laptop shut and tucked it under his arm. A black ball of panic settled in Dick’s stomach. He got off the couch and put himself between Tim and the door.

“Sorry man, I didn’t know.”

“Move before I make you.”

“Timmy—c’mon.”  

Tim froze. A blank look settled on his face. Dick can’t decide if the boy calculating is a good or bad thing. The boy appraised him for a while before returning to the sofa. He hung his jacket on the back of the couch and sat his laptop on the unsure coffee table. There’s a sparkle of amusement in the boy’s eyes. Dick’s stomach dropped.

 “I won’t tell Owlman your secret.” Tim said as he walked up to him. He stopped when his warm breath brushed Dick’s lips. “If you make it up to me.”


End file.
